hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021 Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper's Version)
The 2021 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive and disastrous Atlantic hurricane season, with over $37 billion in damages being caused by the season's storms. In addition, the season was the deadliest since 1998, with over 4,100 estimated deaths, most of which resulting from Hurricane Mindy, which caused over 3,800 deaths in Haiti alone. The season officially began on June 1, 2021, and ended on November 30, 2021. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year, as shown by the formation of Subtropical Depression One on May 5. The season's first named storm, Tropical Storm Ana, formed 17 days later, on May 22. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2021 till:31/12/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/05/2021 till:06/05/2021 color:TD text:"One (SD)" from:22/05/2021 till:25/05/2021 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:09/06/2021 till:11/06/2021 color:TS text:"Bill (TS)" from:20/07/2021 till:26/07/2021 color:C1 text:"Claudette (C1)" from:28/07/2021 till:30/07/2021 color:TS text:"Danny (TS)" from:06/08/2021 till:09/08/2021 color:TS text:"Elsa (TS)" from:14/08/2021 till:21/08/2021 color:C1 text:"Fred (C1)" from:19/08/2021 till:28/08/2021 color:C3 text:"Grace (C3)" barset:break from:24/08/2021 till:31/08/2021 color:C1 text:"Henri (C1)" from:31/08/2021 till:12/09/2021 color:C4 text:"Ida (C4)" from:06/09/2021 till:10/09/2021 color:TS text:"Julian (TS)" from:08/09/2021 till:09/09/2021 color:TD text:"Twelve (TD)" from:12/09/2021 till:20/09/2021 color:C4 text:"Kate (C4)" from:20/09/2021 till:26/09/2021 color:C1 text:"Larry (C1)" from:21/09/2021 till:02/10/2021 color:C5 text:"Mindy (C5)" from:30/09/2021 till:06/10/2021 color:C2 text:"Nicholas (C2)" barset:break from:10/10/2021 till:14/10/2021 color:C1 text:"Odette (C1)" from:12/10/2021 till:14/10/2021 color:TS text:"Peter (TS)" from:30/10/2021 till:02/11/2021 color:TS text:"Rose (TS)" from:25/11/2021 till:28/11/2021 color:TS text:"Sam (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2021 till:31/05/2021 text:May from:01/06/2021 till:30/06/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:31/07/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:31/08/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:30/09/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:31/10/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:30/11/2021 text:November from:01/12/2021 till:31/12/2021 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The Atlantic hurricane season officially began on June 1, 2021. Among the most active on record, the season produced twenty tropical depressions, of which eighteen intensified into tropical storms, ten became hurricanes, and four became major hurricanes. The season's first system, Subtropical Depression One, developed on May 5. The first named tropical cyclone, Ana, formed seventeen days later on May 22, making 2021 one of only six seasons to feature two pre-season storms. The next tropical cyclone, Tropical Storm Bill, developed on June 9 and brought heavy rain and flooding to the United States. After over a month of inactivity, Hurricane Claudette formed on July 20 and became the first hurricane of the season. Tropical Storm Danny formed on July 28 and became a minimal tropical storm before dissipating two days later. The moisture left created shows Systems 'Subtropical Depression One' A non-tropical low pressure system formed over the north Atlantic Ocean well to the south of Nova Scotia on May 4. Although the environment was only marginal conducive for development, the low gradually acquired subtropical characteristics as it moved swiftly eastward to northeastward. At 12:00 UTC on May 5, the low became a subtropical depression while located a few hundred miles south-southeast of Newfoundland. The depression continued northeastward without strengthening any further. Due to moving into an environment of increasingly colder sea surface temperatures and westerly shear, the depression quickly degenerated into a post-tropical remnant low on May 6. 'Tropical Storm Ana' A small area of low pressure developed in the Caribbean Sea from a decaying frontal system on May 20. Although environmental conditions were only marginally favorable for development, the low quickly organized into a tropical depression at 18:00 UTC on May 22. Moving northward western Cuba, the depression intensified, becoming Tropical Storm Ana at 00:00 UTC on May 24. Shortly after making landfall near Las Marteínas, Cuba, Ana reached its peak intensity with sustained winds of 50 mph (85 km/h). However, strong upper-level winds soon became established over the storm, causing it to quickly weaken and become disorganized, with the center becoming exposed to the southwest of the main convection. Weakening to a tropical depression on May 25, Ana began to lose tropical characteristics as it began to merge with a frontal system, a process it completed at 00:00 UTC on May 26 after having become a remnant low twelve hours earlier. 'Tropical Storm Bill' 'Hurricane Claudette' 'Tropical Storm Danny' 'Tropical Storm Elsa' 'Hurricane Fred' 'Hurricane Grace' 'Hurricane Henri' 'Hurricane Ida' 'Tropical Storm Julian' 'Tropical Depression Twelve' 'Hurricane Kate' 'Hurricane Larry' 'Hurricane Mindy' 'Hurricane Nicholas' 'Hurricane Odette' 'Tropical Storm Peter' 'Tropical Storm Rose' 'Tropical Storm Sam' Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2021. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2027 season. This was the same list used in the 2015 season, with the exceptions of Elsa and Julian, which replaced Erika and Joaquin, respectively. The names Elsa, Julian, Rose, and Sam were used for the first time this year. 'Retirement' On April 25, 2022, at the 44th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Grace, Kate, and Mindy from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with Gilda, Kendra, and Mireille for the 2027 season. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that formed in the 2021 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons (Cooper)